


Drabbles

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 148
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles, see chapter titles or <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5196848/navigate">here</a> for pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seikki - Bad Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 79 - 108 are all Pico, from [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/142286321949/30-days-of-writing-for-ships) 30 day writing challenge.
> 
> Chapters 113 - 115 are from [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/147350984910) prompt list.
> 
> Chapters 116 - 123 are from [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/147498209502) prompt list.

"I win!" Heikki says, as he watches Seb throw his controller away in anger, he's always a bad loser, but if he thinks you let him win he's even worse.  
"Fine, but you can sleep on the couch tonight."  
"Baby, I can't sleep without you." Hekki reaches out an arm to stroke at the side of Seb's face. All the anger leaves Seb the second he feels Hekki's touch. Hekki closes the distance and kisses Seb, it's gentle at first but it gets more passionate, until Seb is wrapped around his waist.  
"Now do I get my prize for winning?"


	2. Sebson - Early Morning Cake

There's cupboards being slammed as Seb wanders through to the kitchen to see Jenson rummaging.  
"It's two am."  
"I really want cake, and we don't have any."  
"We could make one?"  
Jenson smiles, Seb finds his famous recipe for Sachertorte that Jenson loves.  
They're like children messing around as they bake, both in just their underwear.  
"What shall we do for an hour?" Jenson smiles and lifts Seb onto the worktop with a kiss.  
The timer pings, the cake is ready and Jenson takes a bite.  
"Good?"  
Jenson places a soft kiss on Seb's cheek, "It's perfect, just like you."


	3. Evanns - Long Distance

Being in a long distance relationship sucks, seeing photos of them and longing to be with them. Mitch is staring at Alex's photo; he's looking perfect in a suit, Mitch wants to tell the whole world that the gorgeous creature in the photo is his boyfriend, but they're not out yet. So he just has to make do with leaving cheeky comments on Alex's Instagram. The whole world thinks it's just him being playful but Alex knows the true meaning. Every little comment is just a way to tell Alex that he loves him, more than anything in the world.


	4. Prosenna 2.0 - Proud

"You're cheating!"  
"How can you cheat at snap?" Bruno's sitting at the back of the Mahindra garage, passing the time with Nico while they wait for the start of the race. They play a couple more hands and Bruno wins every time.  
"I'll see you on the podium." Nico winks at him before heading off. Bruno grins at the sound of that.  
The race flies by, the fanboost comes in handy on the last lap and he zooms past Nico and into the lead.  
After the race Alain barges in for a hug, "Your uncle would be proud of you."


	5. Marciil - Christmas Card List

"So is Ericsson off your Christmas card list?" Ted asked. Dany was regretting saying what he did over the team radio, it always sounded so harsh afterwards, but in the heat of the moment it had all just spilled out.

Now, nearly five months later he was writing out cards and wrapping up gifts, laughing at the next name on his list; Marcus.

The gift had been hard to find, a signed photo of Ronnie Peterson that he'd had framed. The wrapping paper was blue and yellow with a matching bow. Dany was sure that his boyfriend would love it.


	6. Chesteban - Snow

Esteban woke up shivering, he wasn't used to the cold in Switzerland yet, but he was enjoying the snow. It made everything look so crisp and even, like the whole world had been wiped clean. Sergio was dozing so he crept out of bed and looked out the window. It had snowed overnight but the snow on their front garden had been disturbed. Esteban fetched his glasses and when he looked out the window again he could see words written in the snow:

_Esteban, will you marry me?_

Sergio awoke and wandered over, gently kissing his neck. "Will you?"

"Yes!"


	7. Joffel - Whipped Cream

Stoffel was surprising his boyfriend with breakfast in bed, Jo had told him once that he loved waffles, so he'd got fresh fruit and cream and placed them on a tray beside the bed, along with a cup of tea.

Jo came in from work to see Stoffel lying out on the bed, naked, his perfect abs were flat enough for him to balance the fruit on.

"I like whipped cream on my waffle." Jo grinned, stripping off his clothes, before carefully sitting next to Stoffel.

Stoffel raised an eyebrow, and heaped cream on to each nipple. "Breakfast is served."


	8. Kevin/Jolyon - Snowball Fight

Jo hadn't meant to clock a complete stranger with a snowball, he thought that Will was hiding round the corner so when someone appeared he'd pelted them with snowballs, until he saw the blond hair and realised that they weren't Will. He'd started to apologise but the stranger used this moment of respite to make a giant snowball and lob it right at Jo's head.

The snowballs turned into wrestling on the ground, trying to stuff snow into each other's underwear as Will watched on in fascination. "Well, that's one way to pick up a guy," he muttered to himself.


	9. Pico - Play Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

"How did you beat me?" No-one had ever beaten Nico, he was the reigning champion at _Mario Kart_.

"Just lucky." Paul handed back the controller, downing his drink before walking out.

Nico wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face, but then he was gone.

Every day Nico followed Paul online. Saw where he went, what he did, Paul was constantly on his mind. Until he found where he could run into him.

"I've looked everywhere for you. Please play me again."

"You went to all that effort for a game? I thought you were here for a date."


	10. Versainz - Cheer Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DamsInDistress :)

Carlos was sitting, his head pounding, he just wanted to curl up and sleep. But he had a whole day of media commitments and he had to put a smile on, so he ran his fingers through his hair and stepped out of to face the world, hoping that it would all be over quickly.

An hour later, he was sitting, sipping the cup of coffee that Max had got for him.

"Thanks." Carlos felt a little better, having Max telling him silly stories had taken his mind off of his migraine for a bit and the coffee seemed to be helping as well.

"What's wrong?" Max's pouty lips frowned, he rested his hand on Carlos' and it sent a shiver through his body.

"Just a headache, I'll be fine." Carlos cleared their cups away, resisting the urge to go back and cuddle into his boyfriend, since anyone could walk in on them here.

He had just put the cups on the draining board when they were beckoned back for more interviews.

Carlos finished his interview first but Max was still chatting to the German media, Carlos had no idea what he was saying, so he ended up checking his phone. When he noticed something strange.

Underneath the phone icon it said _Telefoon_. The little notepad had _Notities_. He looked at the rest of the icons; _Muziek_ , _Klok_. Carlos burst out laughing, startling everyone around him.

Max used it as an excuse to end the interview, it had run over the time slot, and came to join Carlos before walking back to their room.

"Did you do this?" Carlos asked, showing Max his phone.

"Yes, did it cheer you up?"

Carlos nodded, resting his forehead against Max's, before letting their lips meet, a slow, soft kiss, his headache all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/132029821955).


	11. Joniil (Dany/Jolyon) - Wrong Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble! For Yana :)

Dany looked at the phone number that he'd been given, working up the courage to call it. He punched it into his phone, blurting out, "Do you want to get coffee?" the second that they picked up.

"Who is this?"

It wasn't the Australian accent he was expecting. Dany hung up, not wanting to waste their time. He dialled the number again, carefully this time.

"Hi."

"You again? If I get a coffee with you will you stop calling?"

It was the same voice as before. "Erm, sure."

"Do you know Enstone Coffee Shop?"

"Yes."

"See you there at one?" The voice sounded soft and kind, and Dany was intrigued.

"Sure." Dany couldn't believe that he'd actually managed to get a date. Even if that was the reason he'd called the number in the first place.

Two hours later he was sitting in the coffee shop, leg jiggling, fingers twisted together. Waiting for a man with a yellow scarf. He waved as he walked through the door, and when he sat down, Dany saw that he had the most soulful blue eyes. They talked for hours, amazed how similar they were.

"So how did you get my number?"

"Guardian angel?"


	12. Chesteban/Nico - Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

The smell of something tasty and spicy drifted through the air. Nico found himself following his nose, staggering along the hall as he headed towards the source.

"Who are you?"

"I'm hungry." Nico accepted the food offered and sat down, eating quickly.

"Better?"

"So much. You're an amazing cook." Nico went in for a drunken kiss, it was sloppy but fun, their glasses clinking together.

"I helped cook too."

He ducked down for a kiss, stubble rubbing against his cheek.

Nico woke up, sandwiched between Esteban and Checo, his mind clear and his belly full.

"How can I repay you?"


	13. Dan^2 - Superman vs. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fanni :)

"Batman would win in a fight." Dan smiled, he wasn't sure how he ended up in this argument.

"Superman would win. He's superman, with actual superpowers." Dany's sarcastic voice made Dan smile even more.

"Batman's a billionaire, he'd just buy kryptonite and then done. Fight over." Dan grinned, Dany didn't think it was possible for his smile to get any bigger.

"Superman would just fly away." Dany sighed.

"Why don't we continue this over dinner?"

"I'd like that."

Dinner went well, so well that there was a second date, and a third... Followed by a wedding and happily ever after.


	14. Nivin - Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arlette :)

Kevin was cursing the fact that he'd never learnt to cook. He was standing in the lobby, trying to work out which of the sweeties he wanted for dinner, when he smelt the most amazing food. They were always cooking and tonight Kevin couldn't resist.

He knocked on the door. "Hi your cooking smells amazing and I'm hungry will you feed me?"

A tall blond man stared back at him, confused. "Sure, come in."

Kevin ate greedily, making borderline pornographic noises. "Thanks."

"It's nice to have someone to cook for." Nico smiled. "Anytime you want dinner, you're always welcome here."


	15. Mericsson - Gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Franni :)

Roberto was telling his friend Carlos about his trip, hands waving wildly as he told the story. It was going well until the unmistakable crack of skin against skin, as Roberto managed to punch Marcus in the face. By accident.

"Sorry." Roberto held Marcus in his arms and Marcus was still clutching his face.

"You got me right on the lip."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Marcus stroked Roberto's hair.

"I'll make it up to you." Roberto leant in for a kiss, soft lips gently caressing Marcus' bruised lip. Marcus gasped but he was smiling in pleasure.


	16. Alex/Stoffel - Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emese :)

Alex opened the door to see his neighbour Stoffel sleeping in the hall, with only a pillow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Kevin's got his fiancé over and Nico's loud." Stoffel laughed. "They're both loud."

"My couch is free, you're welcome to it."

"Thanks mate."

Alex was searching everywhere but it turned out that he only had one duvet. And it was a cold night.

"You can have half the bed." Alex looked apologetic, but they were mates.

"Thanks." Stoffel curled in next to Alex, both drifting off to sleep.

Alex woke with soft lips kissing his, and it felt wonderful.


	17. Fem!Dany/Carlos - Ballet Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Carlos had always wanted to learn to dance, but he'd never found the courage when he was little, so here he was, at a ballet class. He was the only man, and he felt like leaving, but then the instructor wandered in.

She was just a smidge taller than him, effortlessly graceful with a big toothy grin. Dani.

Carlos stuck out the whole class, tripping over his feet and falling over as the others stared at him.

As the rest were heading out, Dani came over to him. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't think this is for me."

"No-one's a ballet star after one lesson. Not even me." Dani's smile reassured Carlos. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No." Carlos was confused, was she flirting with him?

"I've got some time now if you want a little one-on-one tuition."

Carlos tried not to look disappointed, but he found it much easier with no-one else watching. Dani was so kind and understanding, and had a wicked sense of humour, that an hour later Carlos had mastered most of the basic moves.

Dani leant in for kiss, soft lips and breathless moans. "So will I see you next week?"

"Definitely."


	18. Versainz - Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pikatchu18 :)

Max's heart was pounding, and his palms were sweaty. Why was he afraid of a little rollercoaster? He loved driving fast on tight circuits. Max wanted to say no, but all the other karters were doing it so he was doing it too.

"Would you sit next to me?"

Max saw Carlos, he was racing in single seaters already, close to Formula one. "Yes." Having Carlos near him was relaxing, he felt his heart rate slow, Carlos' warm brown eyes comforting him.

Carlos held his hand for the entire ride, not letting go as they trundled back to the platform.


	19. Versainz - Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DamsInDistress :)

The last thing Carlos expected to see in the bathroom at McDonalds was a guy hanging out of the air vent.

"Are you stuck?"

"No."

"What are you doing?" Did Carlos want an answer?

"Just broke up with my girlfriend, she didn't take it well."

A knock at the door surprised Carlos and he went to see who it was. "There's a blonde supermodel at the door. Your ex?"

"She's yours if you want her. I'm gay."

"Oh… I'm bi."

"Pretend to be my boyfriend?" Max gave Carlos a kiss, it was perfect, and Carlos wanted more.

"Pretend?"

"For real?"


	20. Nico/Jolyon - Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin :)

Jo was trying to find a book for his sister's birthday, his mum had told him which book but he'd forgotten the title, when he saw a handsome guy dancing to the music in the bookstore.

Nico wasn't dancing in time but the fact he had the confidence to dance was alluring. Jo was staring and Nico beckoned him over.

"Dance with me?"

Nico wrapped his hands around Jo's waist, dancing away to the music, their bodies slowly inching closer. Jo felt Nico's breath on his lips, so close to his own, and when they finally kissed it was perfection.


	21. Stoffin - Vase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arlette :)

It fell so quickly that Kevin didn't have a chance to catch it, he was feeding his neighbour's cat while they were on holiday and now he'd broken their vase. Their expensive looking vase.

Who could he ask for help…? Stoffel!

He was always kind to Kevin and he was his other neighbour, so it was worth a chance.

"I've broken an expensive vase and the neighbours are going to be really mad when they get back please help." Kevin put on his angelic grin and hoped for the best.

"It's from IKEA, fancy a shopping trip?"

"It's a date."


	22. Joffel - Moan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies :)

"Oh, Jolyon." Stoffel was kissing his way down the side of Jo's neck. Jo was gasping with pleasure until he heard his name and froze, he hated his name. He'd been endlessly teased about it at school, and then at uni they decided he was gay based solely on that. Which was annoying since he'd already figured out that he was bi, but wasn't out.

But now that Stoffel was moaning it into his ear, his warm breath and low voice arousing, Jo realised that his name wasn't that bad. In fact, he loved his name when Stoffel said it.


	23. Davin - Icing on the Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies :)

Kevin's lying out, covered in icing and sprinkles and he looks like the most delicious treat. Dany's tongue darts out to scoop little bits of the white frosting, uncovering a little bit of Kevin's tattoo with each lick.

Dany delighted in the fact that Kevin writhed with the lightest touches of his tongue, he was avoiding the nipples, saving them for last. The angel's wings saw the light and Kevin ran his fingers through Dany's hair, forcing his head against his chest.

Kevin was free of icing and sprinkles when Dany asked, "What do you want me to lick now?"


	24. Dan^2 - Mentos and Diet Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gemma :)

Dan had been out of work for a while, but Dany didn't mind, it was nice that Dan was home when he got back from work and had time to take care of a few things around the house. It made everything a little bit easier, and his stressful job a little more tolerable.

Dany had asked Dan to put together a shopping list so that he could head to the store as soon as he got home and hopefully avoid the rush. What he didn't expect was what would be on that list.

Dry ice? PVC pipe? Entire cow? _Chainsaw_?

Dany took a pen out of his pocket and made a few amendments to the list. It was a thick red pen and he felt like a teacher grading a student's paper. When he was done he went through to Dan, who was curled up on the sofa, dozing as the Discovery channel played in the background.

"Did you get the list?" Dan sat up, grinning as he waited for Dany's response.

"I've got a few changes."

"Oh, like…" Dan gave him the puppy eyes.

"Kerosene? No."

Dan's smile got a little smaller.

"Mentos _and_ Diet Coke? Not at the same time." Dany shook his head and Dan frowned. "Many, _many_ candles? You can have four."

Dan pouted and Dany sighed, all he wanted was for Dan to be happy. Dany headed to the store, getting their food for the week and he was home within the hour.

"I got a surprise for you." Dany held open the bag and Dan grinned, giving him a kiss. There were Mentos and Diet Coke.

They headed to the garden, finding a flat spot for the bottle before dropping the sweeties in, giggling and jumping like children as the foam spurted everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://versainz.tumblr.com/post/138443111038) post.


	25. Estico - Saved

He saw the bus coming towards him, but then he felt a flurry of movement, wind rushing against his skin.

"Woah, what was that?" Esteban said, "You just saved me."

Esteban looked at all the people scurrying around, he was trying to tell them that he was okay, he'd been saved, but no-one was listening.

The stranger had beautiful blond hair and a hood pulled around his face, with eyes that stared right into his soul.

"No. I didn't."

Esteban looked down at his lifeless body, and the man put out a bony hand, leading his soul to the afterlife.


	26. Estico - Loose Strand

Esteban's shy and quiet, the type that would never say anything to strangers, but there's one loose strand in an otherwise perfect mane and it's driving him crazy.

He strides over to the stranger before smoothing the strand behind his ear, delighting in the softness of it.

"I'm sorry." Esteban blushes. He can't believe he just did that. And his hand is still resting by the side of the stranger's face.

"Don't be." His lips were on Esteban's, soft and moist.

*

"…And that's how I met Nico." Sergio stared at Esteban, unable to believe his quiet friend had done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a full length soulmate AU fic based on this drabble [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6093352) :)


	27. Estico - First Date

The restaurant is busy and Nico agrees to sit across from a stranger so that he can get seated quicker. But the food's amazing so it's worth it.

"You two are such a cute couple," the waiter says.

"We're not…" Nico doesn't care what the man thinks, he just wants his food.

He's munching his way through a burger trying not to stare at the attractive man. He's got long eyelashes and a soft voice and Nico wants to get to know him better.

"Not a bad first date?" Nico laughs.

"I'd love another. One where we talk this time?"


	28. Nivin - Cutie

Nico loved his food, which was the reason he went to the drive-thru every day on the way home. Well, that and the cutie working there. A food providing angel that always had a cheeky grin for him. They'd chatted away as Nico waited for his order, small talk, but Nico felt like there was something more. So he'd written his name and number on a post-it, sticking it to a ten euro note.

Nico was disappointed when his order was handed over, the angel had said nothing. But inside his bag was a note from _Kevin_ , saying 'call me.'


	29. Pico - Always Here

Nico's grateful that the pizza place stays open late, and that there's a cute guy serving. Although he thinks that Paul's living there, since Paul's always working.

"Don't you have a home to go to?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Paul's dry sense of humour was hidden with a smile.

"I like my food." Paul raises an eyebrow, Nico shoves an entire slice of pizza in his mouth with a grin. "I've split with my boyfriend but I haven't got the money to move out."

"Live with me. Since we get on well."

Nico's smile answers Paul's question.


	30. Marvin - Crash

Marcus was sitting waiting for the traffic lights to change when there was the crunch of metal and he was thrown forwards, his seatbelt catching him before he hit his head against the wheel.

He slunk out of the car and saw the damage, the bumper was twisted and the metal buckled.

"Kevin, and I'm sorry, I thought the light was about to change."

"Sorry? Who's going to sort the damage?" Marcus eyed the blue flashing lights and the uniform. Would the police pay for this?

Kevin smirked. "I can think of a way to make it up to you."


	31. Chico - Boat

Nico loathed posing for photos, at least having Checo by his side had made it more bearable. They were standing on a boat in Monaco, in tailored suits and wielding cans for their sponsors.

There'd been lots of little glances, Checo fluttering his eyelashes as the photographer had worked away, and when they were finally done, Nico had followed Checo to the bedroom on the boat, not a word exchanged as they undressed.

The kisses were frantic, messy, months, years of longing released as their skin touched. It wasn't long before they were smiling and satisfied. Their love finally consummated.


	32. Joniil - Film Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/139305920206).

He walked into a room, all eyes were on him as he took a drag on his cigarette, glancing at the bartender who poured him the usual.

He looked like trouble but no-one was going to tell him that. He was waiting for a date, with destiny.

The bar went quiet as Dany Kvyat strode in. "Is it done?"

"Dead and buried."

"They'll be after you."

"I don't care." It wouldn't take a genius to know that he had done the hit, find him here.

"You should leave town tonight."

He took Dany's hand. "Only if you come with me."


	33. Stoffin - Cooking Lessons

Stoffel had stood in the rain for the last time. “Every time you cook you set off the smoke alarm! So you know what, I’m just going to teach you how to cook.”  

Stoffel didn't mean to snap, but Kevin was smiling. "I'd like that."

Every day Stoffel taught him something new, making him help with dinner. Kevin mastered all the tricks of the kitchen quite quickly and after a month, he was ready to cook alone. He offered to make Stoffel dinner as thanks.

There were candles and a tablecloth, the food was perfection, and Stoffel felt proud and sad. He wouldn't get to see Kevin every day.  

"I'm going to miss you."

"How about we take it in turns to cook?" Kevin's smile was angelic, and he bit his lip,

"I'd like that." Stoffel didn't mean to blush, he felt like a nervous teenager again, but there was something about Kevin that just made him feel all squishy inside. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome, I like cooking for my boyfriend?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Stoffel smiled. "I like having my boyfriend cook for me." He leant in for a kiss, Kevin's rough lips were gentle against his own.


	34. Dan^2 - Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

Dan runs a twenty-four hour diner, he's always got a smile and loves chatting to customers.

Dany's a firefighter, long shifts and crazy hours, so he's glad that there's a place near his flat with good food and strong coffee.

"Hi again. The usual?"

"Ugh, sure?" How does this guy know his usual?

"We flirt almost every day."

"Ah."

"Write a reminder on this napkin." Dan smiled. "I'll give it back next time I see you."

*

"Hi again. The usual?"

"Sure?" Dan handed Dany the napkin.

 _Ask Dan for a date_!

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."


	35. Brico (Bruno/Nico H) - Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dorythebrown as part of the f1secretsanta drabble exchange :)

"Whoever's fastest gets to top." Nico got into the kart, eyes focused and ready to race.

"Deal." Bruno put his helmet on before taking his place on track. His racesuit now tighter with the thought of Nico.

The race was short, ten laps. Bruno watched Nico cross the line ahead of him with a smile on his face.

Nico took his helmet off and shook out his perfect blond locks, grinning at Bruno before ducking in for a kiss.

"You could have won," Nico whispered.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Bruno winked before walking away, swaying his hips.


	36. Estico - Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

“Your cafe has delicious sweets and it’s your fault I’m getting fat. It is _your_ fault.” Nico stuffed another bite of cake into his mouth as Esteban watched on in fascination.

“I know a way that you can work it all off...” Esteban winked, and blushed, as he scribbled his number down on a napkin.

Nico looked at Esteban, his perfect guy; kind, handsome, funny, and a really good cook.

Their first date was a home cooked meal, and Nico needed no further convincing that Esteban was the man he wanted to marry. That he'd live happily ever after with.


	37. Pico - Hero

"Stop!" Paul wanted to help, to attack the mugger but they threw a punch and knocked him out.

He woke up in hospital, a beautiful blond man watching over him and Paul thought he had gone to heaven.

"I'm Nico. The guy you, _rescued_."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was really heroic." Nico placed a kiss on his forehead and it made the monitors beep louder, making him blush.

A doctor came in. "We can discharge you today if your boyfriend's happy to look after you."

"Boyfriend?"

Nico smiled and Paul felt fuzzy inside. "I'll take good care of him."


	38. Versainz - Timecapsule

Max was digging a hole in his garden, he'd always wanted his own swimming pool and now that he lived somewhere warm he was going to have one.

He came across a plastic box while digging. Max opened it and saw toy cars and a photo of a young boy holding the box.

'Carlos Sainz Jr – Timecapsule'

Max was instantly curious. Over the next week he spent his spare time looking for the mystery boy, learning more about his life, falling in love with him.

The doorbell rang and Carlos was there, looking amazing. "I think you're looking for me."


	39. Versainz - Timecapsule pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gemma :)

Fifteen years later…

Max was sitting with his husband, looking over old photos from holidays, unsure of what to do for their tenth wedding anniversary.

And then he remembered what brought them together.

"I want to make a timecapsule with you."

Carlos kissed him passionately, he loved him every bit as much as the first day that they met.

They spent hours picking out all their favourite memories, and putting it a big plastic box. Max was amazed by how many happy memories fitted into it.

"We'll dig it up for our twentieth anniversary."

Carlos liked the sound of that.


	40. Fem!Marciil - Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

"I bet you'd look adorable grasping at the sheets on my bed." Dani winked.

"No matter how many times you compliment me, I'm not making your bed." Marcia threw a cushion, which ended with them tickling and wrestling on the sofa.

Dani sighed, for all the teasing she had a massive crush on Marcia. "How about making out in bed?"

Marcia ran her hand through Dani's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lipgloss tasted of raspberry and there was something familiar about the curve of her small breasts pressing against her.

Dani gasped in pleasure. "Bed now?"

"Definitely."


	41. Fem!Joniil - Soulmates

Josephina carried her heels, wandering through the street on the way home from her friend-with-benefits, Marcus', place. She wasn't proud of herself, she'd told herself 'no more' but she kept going back. A woman stumbled and Jo rushed to catch her. 

Dani was walking back from her ex-girlfriend's place, it had been _one last time_. But Dani regretted it, she wanted more than just sex. Lost in her thoughts she'd tripped, only for a beautiful stranger to catch her.

Their timers hit zero.

Piercing blue eyes stared at Dani; she knew she'd found her soulmate, the woman she would marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate AUs so much that I wanted to see if it would work as a drabble.


	42. Fem!Estico - Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Estella was trying to read her book but the bus was crowded and the road was bumpy. A lot of people got on next, squishing everyone up.

The bus swayed, and a blonde woman landed in Estella's lap.

"I'm so sorry." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Nicola."

"Estella… Esta." Why wasn't she getting off her lap? Not that it wasn't comfortable.

Some idiot wolf-whistled and Nicola gave them the finger. "Want to get a drink?"

Esta blushed, fidgeting with her glasses and Nicola did the same. "How did you know?"

"No straight woman would read that book."


	43. Fem!Marciil - Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Marcia high-fived her girlfriend, both of them sweaty and smiling after a particularly vigorous love making session.

Dani slapped her bum playfully, before saying, "Hit the showers kid, good game," and laughing a lot.

Marcia led Dani to the shower, kissing and washing each other gently, for all the teasing Marcia loved her girlfriend.

"You're an awesome girlfriend." Marcia sighed.

"I'd be an awesome wife…" Dani's beautiful eyes stared at her, waiting for Marcia to say something.

"I…" Marcia had to stop herself from jumping up and down, Dani had actually proposed, in her usual teasing fashion. "Let's do this!"


	44. Fem!Mericsson - Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

"Marcia, the cat lady's back." There was laughter, but this was the third call out in three days.

"I'll get it in half an hour when I'm off shift."

"Don't forget the gloves!"

Marcia rolled her eyes, although it was a good reminder, she'd got clawed last time.

When she pulled up outside the house Roberta was waiting for her, twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Thank you. It's little Snowball, she's stuck in the tree."

"Snowball?" Marcia sniggered.

"I work as a vet at the animal shelter, one of the volunteers named her." Roberta smiled, her eyes were warm.

"Sorry."

"She's up there."

Marcia looked up and saw a white ball of fluff, clinging to the tree. "Don't worry, I'll get her." Roberta gave her a hug, and the smell of her shampoo was intoxicating.

It didn't take Marcia long to get Snowball down, and Roberta gave her another hug for her efforts.

"Coffee?"

Marcia nodded, following Roberta into the house, there were animals everywhere. Three dogs followed them to the kitchen and waited for a treat.

"I miss my dogs."

"Anytime you want a hug, we're here." The dog leapt up, pushing their lips together. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise."


	45. Fem!Nivin - Bail

"You're under arrest for indecent exposure."

"He's the one that tore my blouse, he should be arrested." Nicola was wearing the policeman's jacket now but she was still furious that the creep who had been hassling her all night wasn't in handcuffs.

"We'll sort it down at the station."

Nicola could only remember the number of the takeaway she used but she had to call someone.

"Nicola, the usual?"

"Uh, I'm at the police station and I need someone to bail me out."

"Ok." The line went dead and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

 *

"I'm here to bail out Nicola Hülkenberg." Keva showed the officer her ID and she was told to take a seat.

 *

"Your girlfriend's here for you."

"Girlfriend?"

"Short hair, tattoos, manly clothes?"

Nicola recognised the description, Keva was here to collect her, Nicola hadn't expected her to show but she was so grateful she had.

 *

Keva gave her a huge hug, as the officers jeered. "Are you okay?"

Nicola nodded.

"Let's get out of here, I've got pizza in the car."

Nicola ate as Keva held her hand. "Thank you so much." She went in for a kiss, and it was perfect.


	46. Fem!Joscal - Hotel

Jo worked nights at a hotel, which appeared to be frequented by sex workers. Every Friday a beautiful woman checked in for the night, and Jo wondered why she was here, she didn't look like the others.

Around eight Pascaline strolled in, asking for a room. Jo got a keycard when she said, "Damn, I've forgot my purse."

"Oh."

"I'll have to go home and get it."

"Home?"

"Yeah, my brother's fiancée comes round once a week and I come here." She shrugged, she couldn't afford to move out.

"It's ok." Jo handed her the keycard.

"Thanks Josephina."

"Jo."

"Cali."


	47. Fem!Dan^2 - Crowdsurfing

Dani was having an awful time, her friends had disappeared and it wasn't her kind of music. There was an idiot crowdsurfing and Dani ducked so she wouldn't be hit by her boots.

The woman fell, landing awkwardly and Dani felt a stab of guilt. She crouched down next to her. "What's your name?"

"Danielle."

Dani laughed. "Daniela." Danielle smiled and it was the most beautiful smile. She helped Danielle up and limped their way to the first aid tent.

"It's just a sprain."

"I'm sorry."

"You're cute so I'll forgive you."

Dani was already in love with her smile.


	48. Fem!Marvin - Heimlich

Keva was eating alone when a woman nearby made a funny noise. Her cheeks were red and her face was scrunched up, she was choking and Keva rushed over to help. Keva was glad that she was the first aider at the factory.

Keva performed the Heimlich manoeuvre until she appeared to be breathing.

"Are you okay?" Keva handed her a glass of water.

"Yes, I was just laughing at a text my friend sent me."

Keva's mouth hung open. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were choking."

"Buy me another drink?"

Keva looked at the spilt drink and nodded.


	49. Fem!Kevin & Fem!Jolyon & Fem!Stoffel - Hangover

Keva regretted drinking so much last night, now she was on the rollercoaster it really seemed like a bad idea. And she'd sat at the front…

She was sick, and the groans suggested that others on the rollercoaster were not pleased. By the time they got back to the platform she just wanted to curl up and hide.

Two girls came up to her and Keva braced herself for a fight.

"Are you okay? We're med students, I'm Steph and this is Jo."

"I drank too much last night."

They stood either side of Keva, getting her to fresh air.


	50. Fem!Versainz - Mistake

Maxine wasn't sure how much she'd drunk, but it was too much. She staggered back to her sister's place but the door was locked, so she ended up crawling in the window before falling asleep on the sofa.

She was woken by a high pitched scream. Maxine opened her eyes, and saw it was definitely not her sister's place.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Maxine, I thought this was Victoria's place."

"She's the floor above."

"Oh."

"Well, my cat seems to like you, so you can stay. I'm Carla."

They spent the day together, getting to know each other, becoming friends.


	51. Fem!Davin - Book Review

Dani was sitting reading at a coffee shop, when a stranger came over to talk to her.

"Oh my god, I'm reading the same book." The smiley blond woman sat down next to her. Dani didn't know what to say. "It's awful isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't even know why I'm still reading it." Dani laughed, a friend had recommended it but she wasn't enjoying it.

"Same here." Keva introduced herself and Dani relaxed, it was nice to have someone to talk to. "I was going to get some dinner, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'd like that."


	52. Fem!Chesteban - Homesick

Esta had been listening to Sera talk for over an hour now, explaining all the information required for her new job when she realised that Sera had stopped talking and was staring at her.

"Were you listening?" Sera's brown eyes were warm and kind, but she didn't want to tell her why she wasn't paying attention, it sounded so silly. "Are you okay?"

"I… Your voice sounds like my thinking voice and it’s really freaking me out."

"Feeling a little homesick?"

Esta nodded, she did miss home.

"There's a place that does food like your mama makes. Dinner after work?"


	53. Fem!Marvin - Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Keva always did dumb things when she was drunk, but this one took the biscuit. There was a fire engine below her and a firefighter was climbing up the ladder to get her out of the tree.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down, just hold on tight."

When they were safely down, Marcia asked, "Why did you climb the tree?"

"I saw a squirrel."

Keva woke up the next morning with an epic hangover, and Marcia making breakfast. "You stayed?

"I stayed to make sure you didn't choke in your sleep."

"That's so sweet of you." Keva was in love.


	54. Fem!Pico - Bachelorette Party

Paula was leaving work when someone stuck a bag over her head and were shoving her. She screamed and flailed until she heard voices.

"Sh- That's not Nicola." There was mumbled apologies and Paula didn't know what was going on, but one of the women did look familiar. "Are you wearing her coat?"

"And?" Paula went for the door when Nicola appeared.

"What are you two idiots up to?" Nicola squeezed in next to Paula.

"We came to 'kidnap' you for your bachelorette party."

"Paula, this is Este and Sera, we go way back."

"So is the wedding still on?"


	55. Carmen/Fem!Jolyon - Witness

Carmen wasn't sure how she ended up here, she's an officer not a babysitter. But she owed Simona, so here she was watching over a witness before they went into protection.

"Josephina, this is your room. If you need anything I'll be right outside."

"It's Jo."

Carmen sighed, it was only for one night. She moved her chair closer to the door, but she was still able to see the front door.

After a couple of hours Carmen heard a noise; she darted into the bedroom.

"I couldn't sleep."

Carmen sat next to Jo, holding her until she dozed off.


	56. Fem!Pico - Laptop

Paula turned the volume up but it couldn't drown out her neighbour screaming. She wished that she didn't understand German but she heard every word. So she put down her textbook and wandered into the next bedroom.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll try and fix it. But I can't listen to one more curse." Paula saw a woman sitting cross-legged on the floor, shaking her laptop with tears in her eyes.

"I've an essay due tomorrow and my stupid laptop has crashed."

"Can I have a look?" Paula sat next to her and she cuddled in. She looked at the laptop, chatting away while Paula tried to get it to switch on.

The screen booted up and Nicola looked so happy, until it showed a very graphic porn video that she'd been watching. She closed it, but the folder she had filled with porn was now on display. "It's been a while since I had a girlfriend."

"I'll let you finish your essay." Paula blushed before leaving, going back to her own work.

It was nearly midnight when there was a knock on the door, Nicola came in and gave Paula a kiss.

"I never got to thank you."


	57. Fem!Nico & Fem!Chesteban - Cat

Nicola was calling out for her cat but she was nowhere to be found, and then she saw that the balcony door was open. She ran out and saw Maria sneaking into next door's apartment.

Nicola climbed in the window, but she didn't expect to see two women staring at her.

"I…" Nicola saw Maria climbing back out and cursed her. "My cat, Maria, destroys everything. I didn't want her to mess up your place."

Nicola held her hands up, but they just laughed.

"I'm Esta, this is Sera. And Maria visits on a regular basis."

"Ah."

"Stay for coffee?"


	58. Fem!Marciil - Novel

Marcia should have been working on her final dissertation, but someone had left their USB drive in the computer. So she opened a file, hoping to see a name or student number but she found a whole novel.

Three hours later she was finishing the book, it was amazing, much better than a lot of the things she'd read lately while procrastinating.

Marcia was about to get down to work when she heard, "Oh god you read my novel."

Dani blushed and Marcia mumbled her apology. "It was really good."

"Thank you."

"This is due tomorrow, but…"

"Dinner. Tomorrow evening?"


	59. Fem!Joscal - TV

There was nothing Cali could do to stop the tv falling. But it was fine, there would be a livestream somewhere.

Six minutes of frantic searching later and nothing. Who did she know in the block? Jo!

"Hiii, are you an X-Files fan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I watch it with you? Este broke the tv."

"Sure."

Cali launched herself onto the sofa as the theme music played out. Jo sat next to her and was transfixed by it all.

It became their routine to watch it together, sitting closer each week until the season finale, when they shared their first kiss.


	60. Fem!OT4 - Russian Roulette

"Last test is Russian Roulette." The gun was left between them, and the nervous glances said it all.

They all knew whoever went first would have the best odds, but none of them wanted to.

Steph spun the gun, it pointed at Marcia and she held it to her head. But the click was hollow.

Keva went next. The tension mounting, all gasping as it clicked.

She passed the gun to Steph, sighing as it clicked.

Jo's eyes were wide, her hands trembling. "I love you guys." She pulled the trigger without warning.

Click. Nothing happened.

"Welcome to the team."


	61. Fem!OT4 - Dreaded Rainbows

"We need a name for our band," Keva said.

"Talk about it on the way to the movies?" Steph grabbed her coat, Jo and Marcia following her.

"What are we going to see?" Jo asked, once they were in the car.

"Judge Dredd. It's in 3D," Marcia said.

Jo groaned. "I can never see the 3D and there's always those dreaded rainbows." She hated that some films just seemed to have them, and 3D ones were the worst culprits.

"That's it – Dreaded Rainbows!" Keva smiled, she'd spent weeks trying to think of a cool name for their band. "All agreed?"


	62. Fem!Roberto & Fem!Kevin - Mind Reader

Roberta was thinking about how if she had a unicorn as a pet it would solve her transport problems. _What if someone's a mind reader? Would they think I'm strange? If you're a mind reader, cough now._

She almost laughed at how silly she was being until a woman at the table next to her coughed.

Roberta jumped, knocking the table and spilling her coffee. Keva rushed over to help clean up and Roberta felt silly all over again.

"So… I think a unicorn would be an awesome pet."

Roberta smiled. A strange start to a strange but beautiful friendship.


	63. Fem!Stoffin - Blue Screen

"Steph, can I borrow your laptop? Mine's just died – again." Keva sighed as she looked at the blue screen, it was rebooting, but that didn't help with getting her report done.

"Sure, it's on my bed." Steph called from the kitchen.

Keva opened up Chrome, when she saw a folder marked 'things I want Keva to do to me' which was filled with porn.

Report done, just as Steph wandered in. "Thanks, maybe I can repay you with this." Keva turned the screen so that Steph could see the clip, and she blushed beautifully before ducking down for a kiss.


	64. Fem!Joniil - Therapy

Dani had never meant to be a villain. Although she was pretty sure that kidnapping a therapist wasn't good. Dani sighed, putting her gun away. "You're free to go."

"I've got time now, if you want to talk."

No-one had ever been kind to Dani before. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I…" It all came flooding out, every bad deed and by the end of the hour Dani felt like a weight had been lifted.

"I'm going to turn myself in."

"I'll visit you." And true to her word, every week Jo visited Dani in prison.


	65. Fem!Versainz - Pay Attention

Maxine had signed up to learn Russian only because Carla had too. Which was fine until she realised that Carla was friends with the teacher, Dani.

Jealousy flared up when she saw Carla and Dani chatting. She found it impossible to pay attention in class.

"Maxine, if you don't want to learn, why are you here?" Dani didn't sound impressed.

Maxine took a deep breath, she was going to tell her the truth. "Because I have a crush on Carla."

Dani smiled. "Told you Maxine was interested."

Maxine smiled as Carla took her hand. Dani gave them a knowing wink.


	66. Fem!Dan^2 - Lifeguard

Dani was sitting in her lifeguard tower, watching out over the open water as she enjoyed the sunlight. She was volunteering over the summer in return for somewhere to live and free food, but it was nice and she got to hang out with her friends who were all working here too.

But then she saw Marcia dragging someone out of the water. Dani rushed down, but they were breathing and coughing up water, which was a relief.

"You should go to hospital."

"Mate, I'm fine."

"I'm Dani. And I'm taking you to the hospital."

Her smile was amazing. "Daniela."


	67. Fem!OT4 - Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Marcia and Keva loved their poly relationship that they had with Steph. Most of the time. Steph had a date tonight and even though their relationship was an open one, it hadn't stopped them feeling a little jealous.

So, they'd decided to go to the restaurant to see what her date looked like. Marcia was peering over her menu like she was in a spy movie and Keva was trying to see the reflection of Steph's date using her knife.

Steph's date towered over her and the waitress was showing them to their table. Keva eyed the empty table next to them and she knew where they were going to end up sitting.

"Keva? Marcia?" Steph looked confused, but not as much as her date who looked like she was ready to run away in her six inch heels. "This is Jo, we work together. Jo, this is Keva and Marcia, my girlfriends."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"Coincidence?" Keva put on her angelic smile but it wasn't fooling Steph.

By the end of the night Keva and Marcia's jealousy had disappeared and they invited Jo home with them. Time would see their triad become a quad.


	68. Fem!Nico & Fem!Esteban & Fem!Sergio - Free Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Nicola Hülkenberg was the number one food critic in town. She was looking for a restaurant to name 'the best' and it was causing trouble with local chefs.

Esta put the plate in front of Nicola as Sera stormed in, they'd been rivals for years.

"I didn't think you liked spicy food." Sera slammed down Nicola's review on the table.

"Erm." Nicola sighed. "I love all food, that's why I like this job – all the free food."

"You did this for free food?"

"Bad reviews mean more food." Nicola hung her head in shame.

"We'd have cooked for you anyway."


	69. Fem!Marciil - Girlfriends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

"You're the best girlfriend," Marcia said, still catching her breath after some epic sex.

"I thought we were just friends with benefits?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

"For nine months?"

"Well… Yes. That's what we agreed." Dani ignored Marcia's glare, she liked keeping things casual. "And I'd be a lousy girlfriend."

"You're a wonderful girlfriend."

Dani snorted and Marcia sat up in bed.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Dani felt a stab of fear, she couldn't imagine being without Marcia. "I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you too."


	70. Fem!Marciil - Battle of the Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

"Next out is Dani Kvyat, Olympic figure skater, and Marcia Ericsson, professional ice hockey player."

They skated out into the rink, both dressed in the shiniest evening wear, sequins shimmering under the bright lights. They'd got through all the heats but today was the final.

"We can do this, we will annihilate the competition." Dani gave Marcia's hand a squeeze and they took their positions.

Their routine was flawless, the hours of rehearsal paying off as they ended with their lips only millimetres away from each other's.

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	71. Fem!Nicon - Remote

Nicola wasn't sure why she thought it would be a good idea to wear a wireless vibrator in public, and now she'd lost the remote. Which would be fine if she was at home, but a coffee shop wasn't really the place to be taking that sort of thing out.

"I think you dropped this."

Nicola breathed a sigh of relief. "It's for a data projector." They had tiny remotes, and she was wearing a suit.

"Okay."

*

Two days later Nicola saw the same woman and her name tag said 'Dr Palmer'. She gave Nicola a knowing wink. She knew…


	72. Jolyon & Kevin - Tattoo

Jo wasn't sure how he ended up in a tattoo parlour, but it was something that he'd been thinking about for a while. Although the thought of all those little needles made him feel faint.

"Just looking?" Kevin smiled and he saw Jo relax, he was used to nervous customers.

"No. Can you do this?"

Kevin looked at the picture, it was of a racing helmet, and would be easy for him to do. "Sure."

Jo was amazed how kind Kevin was, so cheery and talkative, and the time flew by.

Kevin asked why, and Jo flinched.

"For a friend."


	73. Dany & Carlos - Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Rookies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5510141)

The bus was heading towards Carlos and there wasn't time to stop it so Dany transported him out of the way. Once he was sure Carlos was safe he ran off into the night, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

Dany's day job was as a street magician, but no-one ever suspected that he had real powers. But then as he was walking home, Carlos came up to him.

"I saw what you can do. There's a place where we can use our powers for good."

Dany shrugged. "How can we do good?"

"We can join the Magic Governance Unit."


	74. Jevcardo - Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicidal thoughts.

Jev was sure that no-one would care, but at the same time he wanted to believe there was good in the world, so he dialled a random number, if no-one answered he would do it.

*

Dan stood on a bridge, he thought about jumping. He asked the universe for a sign not to go through with it when his phone rang.

"Tell me there's something worth living for."

Dan didn't recognise the voice, but he recognised the pain. "There's so many things that are worth living for, and so many people that would miss you."

"Like who?" Jev didn't know why he was asking, they didn't know him, but he couldn't stop all the self-pitying thoughts.

"Me. I'd miss you, since you're the guy who stopped me from taking my own life." There were tears running down Dan's face, the wind making them feel like ice.

There was just sobbing on the phone and Dan wanted nothing more than to comfort them.

"I owe you my life, if there's anything I can do to help you, I will."

There was a message with an address, Dan took Jev to the hospital, watched him get better, and got help for himself.


	75. Kolyon - Assassin

Jo wasn't sure what had led him down the path to working as an assassin, but here he was, cleaning his gun and making sure that his disguise was perfect. He opened up the envelope to see the picture of his target and there was a blond angel smiling back at him.

 _Kevin Magnussen_ , _23_ , _blond hair_ , _blue eyes_. _Hit paid for by McLaren…_

This guy just looked unlucky, but anyone that got in the way of McLaren was killed, and Jo wasn't fussy who paid him. But there was something about that smile.

Jo knocked on the door, and when Kevin answered, he hit him in the face with the handle of his gun. Two shallow stab wounds later it looked like he'd been shot and Jo took a photo before gathering up Kevin's unconscious body.

 

When Kevin came round he screamed, but it was no use, Jo's place was soundproofed. "Who are you?"

"McLaren hired me to kill you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, but as far as the world is concerned… You're dead."

Kevin let out a sob and Jo ended up comforting him.

"So, what do I do now?"

"I've always wanted an assistant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a full length fic based on this drabble - [Heathens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330698)


	76. Pico Family AU

Paul wasn't sure that he'd ever get used to being called 'dad'. But then they'd adopted Stoffel and his whole world changed. It seemed that Nico was good with kids, it had come naturally to him, but it had taken Paul a little longer.

Until one day, Stoffel asked him if he could race, like his dads. Paul had taken him to the local karting track, even though he was only seven, while Nico was at work.

It became habit to take him every Sunday, for years.

When Stoffel became world champion, the first people he thanked were his dads.


	77. Joscal - Snowflake

Jo hated art, but he'd signed up because all med students needed one creative module on their schedule, and it didn't hurt that Pascal had signed up too.

They were making snowflakes, like they did when they were kids, and the teacher was telling them how they're all unique.

Until she saw Jo's and Pascal's snowflakes, that were identical.

Jo held them up to the light but they were an exact match. "How did you do that?"

"I just copied yours. Creativity isn't really my thing."

Jo stared at Pascal, smirk on his face as the teacher puzzled over them.


	78. Jorcus - Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies :)

Jo was biting at his nails and Marcus took his hand to stop him. "Dad found my cigarettes, he's forced me to quit."

"Good."

"What am I going to do to keep my weight down?"

"I'll think of something." Marcus gave Jo a hug, feeling the tension leave his body.

 

Marcus was standing at Jo's door, holding a box. "I've got a surprise for you."

Jo opened it, staring at the contents. "You'll buy me a sex toy but not cigarettes?"

"You wanted a way to keep your weight down." Marcus leant in for a kiss, teasing at Jo's lips.


	79. Pico - Fingertips

Nico's fingertips danced over Paul's skin, sending shivers of pleasure through his body as he joined the dots between every freckle on his body. It was the perfect mixture of arousing and teasing, his calloused hands dexterous enough to apply just the right amount of pressure to his sensitive skin.

Paul reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Nico's face, soft and fine, and he marvelled at the fact that he could feel the difference between hair and skin, hot and cold, using only his fingertips. That evolution had all led to the wonderful sensation of touch.


	80. Pico - Acceptance

"Mum, please don't cry." Nico hadn't known what to expect when he'd called his mum. He'd never told her that he was bi, so telling her that he was dating a guy, more specifically his teammate, was always going to end this way.

"How long have you been dating?"

Nico hadn't expected that. "Over a year."

"And you're just telling me now?"

Nico bit his lip; that was the problem, not who he was dating, but the fact that he'd hidden it from her.

"I…" Nico didn't know what to say.

"So when do we get to meet him?"

"Soon."


	81. Pico - Hurt

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes, it was just a kiss. I was drunk and I stopped him as soon as it happened. You know that I love you."

"Do I?"

"Don't you? I love you with every beat of my heart."

Paul nodded, he felt the same way about Nico. He was worried that Nico would get bored of him, couldn't understand what Nico saw in him, but now, with Nico's eyes so full of love, he realised that Nico didn't look at anyone else the way he looked at him.


	82. Pico - Game

"I'm game if you are." Paul started stripping off, heading for the lake as he left a trail of clothing for Nico to follow. By the time Paul reached the edge of the lake he was completely naked and Nico hurried after him.

The water was cold and Nico swam after Paul, heading for the little island in the middle of lake. It was nicely secluded and they had complete privacy.

"Ready to tick another thing off the list?" Paul asked, and Nico nodded, smirk on his face.

Water lapped at the shore as they made love under the moonlight.


	83. Pico - Lips

Paul ran the tip of the strawberry around Nico's lips, teasing him with food, which was meant to be sexy but with Nico it could border on dangerous, especially when he was hungry.

Nico growled and lunged towards him, and Paul let out a little squeak. Soft lips were wrapped around his fingers, Nico sucking on them as he took the strawberry.

"You didn't think I would bite you?" Nico asked, after he'd finished eating. Paul looked relieved, picking up another strawberry.

Paul nibbled at the strawberry, looking thoughtful before saying with a smile, "Only if I asked you to."


	84. Pico - Blush

"You looked so good on the podium," Paul whispered. Nico felt a blush creep across his cheeks. It was made worse by all the cameras hovering, and the fact that they were surrounded by people.

Paul had checked that his microphone was off, he couldn't bear it if that was the way the world found out about them.

It was fate that had meant Paul got to interview Nico after his first podium, but Nico was so proud to have his future husband by his side, he couldn't think of anyone else that he would rather share this moment with.


	85. Pico - Irritable

"Stop it," Paul said, as he tried to hold Nico. Nico was scratching at his skin, even though he knew it was making it worse.

Nico hadn't had a stress rash in years. But he knew what was causing it. "What if they say we can't adopt?"

"They won't." Paul held him tight, putting antiseptic cream on his scratches. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

"So are you." Nico leant in for a kiss, a simple comfort.

Two weeks later, they got a call saying that there were two children looking for a home, Eva and Alex. Their children.


	86. Pico - Stress

Paul held Alex as he cried his eyes out, nothing that he did seemed to help and Eva had her headphones in to block it all out but it was only a matter of time before she was grumpy too.

As the clock ticked towards eight, Paul felt his blood pressure soar, Nico should have been home an hour ago.

The front door opened, Nico was soaked to the bone, but Paul just needed Alex to stop crying and his papa was the man for the job.

Nico held Alex, telling him a story as he drifted off to sleep.


	87. Pico - Trying

"I can't get it open," Paul said, the whine in his voice noticeable in contrast to his soft Scottish accent.

"Try harder," Nico said, and Paul tried everything to get it open but in the end he admitted defeat. "Let me try." Nico snatched the little foil packet out of Paul's hands and started biting at it in a bid to get it open. He let out a groan in defeat before handing it back to Paul.

"How about I do something that doesn't need this?" Paul grinned, Nico pouted but Paul only smiled more, trailing kisses down his body.


	88. Pico - Roses

"I think you must have the wrong address," Paul said, but the courier wasn't listening, they just handed him the bouquet of roses and left, leaving Paul confused.

He saw the little card, addressed simply to 'my love'. Paul knew that he shouldn't peek, it was clearly a gift for someone else, but his curiosity won.

_One rose for every day that we're apart. Love forever, Nico x_

Paul smiled as he got them water, he loved that Nico would do this for him. The roses lasted until Nico was home by his side, a beautiful reminder of their love.


	89. Pico - Goosebumps

Paul shivered, taking Nico home to meet his family had seemed like such a good idea, but now he was here the nerves were starting to kick in.

Nico held his hand, whispering, "It's all going to be okay."

"I know, they'll love you." Paul had no doubt that his family would accept Nico, so why was he so nervous?

"I'll be by your side no matter what happens." Nico leant in for a kiss and Paul felt his worries fade.

As if there was a doubt, his mum loved Nico, just glad that he made her little boy happy.


	90. Pico - Chocolate

Nico had looked everywhere for a chocolate bar, but there were none to be found, Paul had hidden them all like Nico had asked.

"Okay," Nico said, "I've changed my mind, I want my chocolate."

"Erm, I gave them to Alex for his kids."

"Alex Wurz?"

"Yes?"

"So he knows about us?" Nico wasn't sure how he felt about that. Only Paul's family knew, and they understood why they couldn't tell others.

"No, I only had to say the word 'diet'."

"Ah."

"Do you want to tell people?"

"Not yet, but one day."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll stand by you."


	91. Pico - Dancing

"And now, the first dance."

Nico wandered onto the dance floor, holding Paul's hand tight, it was only a few hours ago that they got married, and now here they were, family and friends surrounding them as they got into position.

Paul rested his hand on Nico's hip, grasping his hand as they waited for the music to start. But after a couple of minutes, there was no music, and people were looking around in confusion.

Nico looked at Paul, he leant in for a kiss, they'd spent so long rehearsing that they didn't need the music, just each other.


	92. Pico - Teeth

Nico looked at his teeth in the mirror, wondering how some people got blessed with perfect teeth and others didn't. He glanced down at the card Dan had given him, for the dentist that had done his braces.

"Morning sexy." Paul leant in for a kiss and Nico let out a little sigh, but he couldn't get Dan's words out of his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's what Dan said last night."

"I'm sure Dan gets commission the way he's trying to encourage people. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're my sex god and I love you."


	93. Pico - Garden

Paul couldn't see anything, because Nico had his hands over his eyes. He stumbled as they stepped outside, a light rain falling on them.

"Open your eyes."

Paul hesitated, but then he saw that their new house had a garden. Not a balcony, not a shared bit of grass for drying clothes, but a sizable garden. They'd talked about having a garden one day, not just for themselves, but for their children.

"Does this mean that you're ready?" Paul turned to face Nico, smile half on his face, hoping for the answer he'd been waiting to hear.

"Yes. Let's adopt."


	94. Pico - Snow

Nico was glaring at the white snow lying on the ground outside. "How is it snowing in April?"

"Welcome to Scotland." Paul headed for the kettle as Nico stared. "Want to sit out and drink your coffee?"

"Sit out in the snow?"

"Yes." Paul put a light jacket on over his pyjamas, and opened the door to the garden. "There's leftover birthday cake too."

"Cake?"

Paul smiled and led Nico to the garden, cake in hand.

The fresh, crisp air was refreshing, and the cold was bearable with the warmth of Paul next to him.

"Nice?"

"Mmhm. I love cake."


	95. Pico - Dinner

Nico had spent hours in the kitchen, making the perfect meal for their anniversary, when his phone rang. He wasn't long, but he walked back into the kitchen to the smell of burnt food, and smoke billowing out of the oven.

By the time Paul got in, Nico had tears welling up, and Paul rushed over to hug him.

"I burnt dinner. It was meant to be a surprise."

Paul kissed the end of his nose, and Nico smiled. "I'll order pizza."

Nico leapt up, he knew of something that wasn't burnt – the ice cream.

"Happy anniversary."

"I love you."


	96. Pico - Family

Paul was out cycling when he saw Nico, to the world they were just former teammates, but he knew the truth – they were lovers. They had been for years, his dirty little secret that he hid from everyone, even his wife. He felt a stab of guilt, but he knew that he would never stop loving Nico, and that if he had to choose, Nico would always win.

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a loveless marriage, but there was no incentive to fix it, his wife was happy with the baby, and he had Nico. His family.


	97. Pico - Crying

The tears were running down Paul's cheeks and Nico felt a stab of fear.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Paul shook his head but the tears were still flowing.

Nico moved carefully to kiss away the tears, not sure if Paul was just saying that so as not to hurt his feelings.

"Why the tears?"

"It felt amazing, overwhelming, and now I can't stop crying." Paul's smile shone out, and Nico felt his eyes water, he'd never had anyone cry tears of joy after he'd made love to them.

"You're beautiful." Nico leant in for another kiss.

"I love you."


	98. Pico - Pillow Fort

Paul got home to find the house eerily quiet.

"Hi guys?"

There was no answer. Maybe they'd gone out?

Paul looked around, things didn't look quite right, but he wasn't sure why until he got to Alex's bedroom.

All the cushions in the house were stacked up in the middle of the room, with sheets and blankets draped over to from a fort.

"Hi, dad."

Paul slipped off his shoes and crawled into the small fort, crowded with the four of them in it. Nico read to Alex and Eva, while they all cuddled together. His bad day long forgotten.


	99. Pico - Silent

The house was quiet without Nico. There were so many races this year, and he wasn't reserve driver or doing the commentary for any of them.

Nico had asked him to come as his boyfriend, but he'd said no, he didn't want the world to know about their relationship.

But now, sitting alone as the silence surrounded him, all he wanted was for Nico to be here.

Paul put the tv on as a distraction, and there was an advert for the race. Paul booked a flight, and sent Nico a text.

_I'm on my way to you. I'm ready._


	100. Pico - Different

"I thought we could go somewhere else on holiday this year," Paul said, and Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Denmark?"

Nico nodded, but Paul could see the confusion on his face.

"I booked a cabin by the sea…" Paul blushed and Nico motioned for him to speak. "And we could sunbathe naked there."

That got Nico's attention, and Paul wondered if he'd revealed too much, maybe they should have talked about it first.

"That sounds… different."

"So you like the idea?" Paul breathed a sigh of relief, and Nico leant in for a kiss.

"I love it. I love you."


	101. Pico - Enthralled

Paul was enthralled by the sight of Nico washing in the lake, naked. The holiday was just the two of them after their friend had dropped out, but Paul wasn't complaining. Not with the sight of Nico's beautiful body glistening in the morning light as the water dripped down his muscles.

"Are you just going to watch or are you going to join me?"

Paul blushed, rushing into the water as Nico dragged his eyes over him. Nico gasped as their bodies pressed together, moist lips teasing as he deepened the kiss, washing long forgotten about as they made love.


	102. Pico - Anger

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Nico rolled over to hug Paul, but he squirmed away.

"Everything."

Nico sat up, Paul was just staring at the wall.

"Everything's wrong, it's all mess, we're all fucked."

Nico managed to get Paul into a hug, and that was when he remembered what was going on.

"What happened?"

"The worst thing. What if I have to leave Monaco? What if I have to get a visa to race in Europe?"

"We'll figure it out." Nico smiled. "I'll marry you so you can stay."

"Really?"

"I'd marry you because I love you. If you wanted that?"

"Yes."


	103. Pico - Pain

Nico winced and Paul rushed over to him.

"You shouldn't race."

"It's fine." Nico batted Paul away, before yelping in pain. "It's Le Mans, I want to defend my title."

"There'll be other years." Paul gave Nico a kiss on the end of his nose, but he knew that look, and nothing he could say or do would stop Nico racing.

A wayward Williams had slammed into him last weekend, sending him flying, and he was lucky to walk away with just a few fractured ribs, but it was going to be a long twenty-four hours.

It was worth it.


	104. Pico - Fear

"What if I'm no good at it?" Paul asked, and his hands trembled as he stared at the letter. Nico had lots of younger cousins, so he was a natural with children.

"You will be." Nico stood behind Paul, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed the side of his neck. "You will love them and protect them and make sure that they are raised right."

Paul kissed at Nico's arm, feeling safe in his embrace, with Nico next to him he felt like he could do anything. Including raise two children in a good home, with loving parents.


	105. Pico - Failed

"Half a point," Paul whispered, he was drunk, sitting on the floor in the dark when Nico came home.

Nico rushed over and held Paul, cursing the fact that the final round of the DTM clashed with his race.

"I love you." Nico kissed the side of his neck, taking the bottle of whisky away.

"I just wanted to show everyone that I can win again."

"You did. You're the best Mercedes driver, you came second in a car that at the start of the season no-one thought would be on the podium."

"I'll do it next year."

"You will."


	106. Pico - Rain

Paul was dashing through the rain, his Williams shirt hidden by his jacket, as he made his way to find Nico.

Nico stood under a flimsy umbrella, hidden away behind the garages, the rain still slapping his face. The wind flipped the umbrella inside out, and Nico admitted defeat.

He was busy with the umbrella and he didn't hear Paul coming, jumping when he saw him.

"I've missed you."

Nico's heart raced at hearing those words and he rushed in for a kiss. Ice cold lips warming each other up with kisses as Paul wrapped his arms around Nico's waist.


	107. Pico - Lace

Paul admired himself in the full-length mirror, it had taken him a while to roll the stockings on so that the seams were straight, and to clip them on to the suspender, but it was worth it.

He lay out on the bed, checking that the lacy panties were covering his bulge and he waited for Nico to return. When he heard the door open his heart raced and his cheeks burned, what if Nico didn't like it?

Nico stared at him, his face neutral. He let out a growl and jumped on to the bed, showering Paul with kisses.


	108. Pico - Happy

"You may now kiss the groom."

Paul leant in, their family and friends watching as they shared their first chaste kiss as husbands.

It had taken them a long time to get here, and the path had been messy, but it had been worth it. Every tear, every heart break, all the years that he promised he would leave his wife for Nico, all worth it, because it had got them here. All the lying and hiding was behind them, all they had to think about was their future.

Now Nico was his husband they could live happily ever after.


	109. Jorcus - Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin <3

"Happy Birthday!" Marcus was stood at Jo's door, carrying something with a blanket draped over it.

Jo stood back so that Marcus could come in, and he went to get cake, but when he returned the box was moving.

"What is in there?"

"Your present."

"Why is it moving?" Jo handed Marcus a piece of cake and a cup of coffee. He sipped at his tea as Marcus pulled the blanket off to reveal two rabbits, one black with white spots, and one brown.

"Rabbits?"

"You said you wanted a pet for company."

"Why rabbits?"

Marcus smiled. "You know why."


	110. Nico & fem!Kevin - Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy <3

The marriage of Nico Hülkenberg and Keva Magnussen was a huge affair, celebrities everywhere, and even the Prince of Denmark was in attendance. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

But people didn't know that they'd married for appearances. Their families wanted them to settle down, because happily married couples looked great for the shareholders.

Keva leant in, whispering to Nico, "That guy's eyeing you up."

"Esteban?"

Keva nodded. "You should make a move."

"What about you and the ice princess?"

"Dani?"

"She's clearly interested in you."

Keva smiled, maybe this marriage would work for them after all.


	111. Estico - Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucy :)

Esteban was checking the suit orders when a man walked through the door, drop dead gorgeous and Esteban felt like his glasses were going to steam up.

"Hi, I need a best man's suit."

"Sure." Esteban nodded frantically, pointing the way to the fitting room.

Nico was standing in just his boxers, and Esteban was on his knees in front of him taking measurements. There was only one thought in his mind.

"It's huge." _Oh god, did I really just say that out loud?_

"Direct, I like that."

Nico smiled, and Esteban blushed.

"How about dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that."


	112. Marcus/Dany/Kevin - Sharing

"You sold it to two different people? It's one piece." Kevin groaned.

"We'll sort it out."

Kevin wasn't listening. The buyers weren't hard to find, squabbling next to where the piece was displayed.

"Hi, I'm sorry about the mix up." Kevin smiled when he saw who his buyers were, both of them were famous tech developers. "Will a date make this all better?"

"Both of us?" Marcus glanced at Dany, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

A few drinks later, they agreed that the pieces would stay in the gallery for everyone enjoy. While Kevin got to enjoy being their boyfriend.


	113. Estico - Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Angelina <3

"I just want a burger, and fries." Nico stared at the vegetables in front of him.

Esteban sighed, it was a good job being Nico's nutritionist, but he was stubborn.

"Think of it as a game. Eat healthy and I'll reward you."

"What's my prize?" Nico smiled, and Esteban's heart raced.

"I'll cook you dinner."

*

Nico was amazed by Esteban's cooking skills. "This is perfect."

"I guess you don't need me anymore."

Nico frowned, he'd assumed it was a date, they'd been flirting for weeks. He leant in for a kiss, Esteban's soft lips on his. It was true love.


	114. Dan^2 - Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thef1princess :)

"Mate, it's not about you."

"I get demoted and it's not about me?" Dany glared at him, but Dan didn't notice.

"Everyone knows you're a good driver."

"Why didn't you tell the media that?"

"You know the team want all this done without a fuss."

"What happened to 'I say what I want'?"

"Mate…" Dan's face said it all, it was an act, a lie, and Dany had been stupid enough to fall for it.

"We're done." Dany yanked his engagement ring off his finger and threw it at Dan.

He didn't look back as the tears started to fall.


	115. Dany/Reader - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

You walk through the door, home to your boyfriend after a long day. Dany's waiting for you with a cup of coffee, and a smile.

He doesn't smile that often, but the fact that he smiles for you makes your heart race.

The coffee warms your hands as you get comfy on the sofa, Dany sitting next to you, he waits for you to take a sip before leaning in for a kiss.

His plump lips feel like heaven against your own, as though you were meant to fit together, his lanky arms wrapped around you. It feels like home.


	116. Joniil - Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yana <3

Jo was gripping the door handle as Dany drove through the Moscow traffic. When he'd said yes to meeting Dany's parents he hadn't anticipated feeling so nervous.

"It'll be fine, they'll like you," Dany said, swerving to miss a truck.

"It's just such a big step."

Dany parked the car, and turned to look at Jo. "If it's too fast just say."

Jo could hear the pain in Dany's voice, he needed something good in his life, and right now, that was him.

"I love you." Jo leant in for a quick kiss, holding Dany's hand.

"I love you too."


	117. Joscal - Accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chesca <3

Pascal had been drinking gin from a wine glass, then gone to a nightclub with the team, and now he was drunk.

Jo had only planned on saying congratulations, but Pascal stumbled and he ended up offering to walk him home. He had to root through Pascal's pockets to find his room key, blushing the whole time.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I like your accent." Pascal reached out to stroke the side of Jo's face but he ended up falling on top of him, their lips tantalisingly close. "I like you."

Pascal closed his eyes, cuddling in to Jo.


	118. Joscal - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin <3

Pascal woke up with a hangover, and there was someone in his bed.

"Morning." Jo handed him a cup of coffee, and Pascal tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Oh god. I told you that I liked you." Pascal blushed, Jo reached out to comfort him.

"I like you too." Jo blushed, intertwining his fingers with Pascal's.

Pascal finished his coffee, feeling more human with every sip. "Thank you."

Jo leant in for a kiss, the sparks flying as his stubble brushed against his lips. Pascal let out a little gasp, and Jo wished he'd done this earlier.


	119. Alex/Mitch - Accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sligodreamer :)

Alex fell in love with Mitch the second that he heard him speak. His soft accent, the way that he said 'ace' had him acting like a teenager in love. Staring at Mitch when he thought he wasn't looking, laughing hysterically at every joke.

"Hi, ace."

Alex batted his eyelashes, glancing at Mitch's perfect chest as he stripped out of his racesuit.

"Are you just going to stare?" Mitch's cheeky grin shone out.

Alex stepped closer, daring Mitch to make a move. His heart racing as Mitch stood on his tiptoes, dragging him into a messy kiss.

"Love you, ace."


	120. Versainz - Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chesca :)

"Where are you?" Max asked, wondering why Carlos wasn't home yet.

"Dany's, why?"

"I thought we could celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"My promotion." Max was smiling, and Carlos could hear it in his voice.

"I can't. Dany needs a friend right now."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"Don't make me choose." Carlos rolled his eyes even though Max couldn't see it.

"I know I'd win."

"No. You wouldn't." Carlos hung up. He'd thought Max's confidence was charming, but it was just hiding his arrogance.

Max sat alone in his flat, staring at his phone, waiting for Carlos to call. But he never did.


	121. Jorcus - Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin <3

"What's wrong?" Marcus sat next to Jo, slinging his arm around him as they sat at the back of their garage.

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I think I might be gay, but I also like girls." Jo buried his head against Marcus' shoulder.

"So, you're bi, that's cool, I'm bi too." Marcus smiled, and Jo sat back so that he could try and work out if he was joking.

"Really?"

"Yes." Marcus' eyes were drawn to Jo's lips, and Jo felt the sparks fly. He leant in for a kiss, Marcus' familiar scent comforting him.

"Still confused?"

Jo smiled. "Nope."


	122. Brocedes - Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character deaths (it's set in the afterlife, so... there's only one way there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chesca <3

"I can't believe you did that!" Nico screamed, his dream of the world championship gone because Lewis had crashed into him. They'd both retired, but that had meant that Lewis won.

"The crash was your fault." Lewis smirked and Nico knew.

"I will never forgive you."

"Never is a long time."

 

Lewis would die young, like all the greats, but Nico got to see his great-grandchildren. He would pass away in his sleep, surrounded by family.

His soul went on to the afterlife, and he saw a familiar face. Lewis.

"Am I forgiven?"

"No." Never was going to mean forever.


	123. Jolyon/Reader - All I Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin <3

You're at home, making crepes as a surprise for your boyfriend. Jo is due home from the race weekend, and your heart races when you hear the front door open.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Jo laughs at his joke, and when he walks through the door you rush up to kiss him, the taste of coffee on his lips as he picks you up, carrying you over to the chair.

"You didn't have to do this," Jo says, eating quickly as you serve up the crepes.

"I like doing things for you."

"All I ask is that you love me."


	124. Dany/Reader - Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

You're standing at the back of the garage, screaming for Dany to win the race, to win the championship. There's only two laps left and it feels like an hour has passed when the chequered flag finally falls.

He smiles down at you from the podium, hugging his teammates as they celebrate their victory.

You're so proud of him, glad that he got a drive in LMP1 after everything that happened. Dany's happy again, and that's all that matters to you.

The taste of champagne on his lips as you kiss is the sweetest thing, and he whispers, "Thank you."


	125. Stoffin - Rock Climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies :)

Stoffel was eyeing up the rock climbing instructor, his tight white t-shirt showing off the top of his large chest tattoo as he helped him into the harness. He wanted to ask him out but he was a little shy.

Kevin was letting his hands roam, cupping Stoffel's perfect arse as he made sure that the harness was secure, he was going to get a wonderful view of it as he climbed.

He waited for Stoffel to get the hang of it. "Last one to the top buys dinner?"

"Deal."

Kevin won, but Stoffel got the best prize of all.


	126. Jolyon/Bruno - Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies <3

Jo looked at his burnt computer, wondering what kind of cruel universe would do this to him. The firefighters had said that the building was stable and let him in, but it would have been kinder to keep him out.

"Are you okay?"

Jo nodded but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Jo shook his head, he was so far home, he didn't know anyone in São Paulo.

"Come with me."

Bruno took him back to his home, his mum cooked for them and it felt nice to have company.


	127. Stoffel/Reader - Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

You wake up to the sun streaming in, and the other side of the bed is empty but you can hear movement in the kitchen.

Stoffel is standing there in just his boxers, his smile shining out as the smell of something sweet fills the air.

"Morning, I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

You smile when you see waffles cooking, with strawberries and cream waiting to go on top of them. Stoffel leans in for a kiss, and you can taste the strawberry on his lips.

Breakfast is perfect, just because Stoffel is there by your side.


	128. Dany/Reader - New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thef1princess :)

You can't bear to see Dany like this, he looks despondent and you don't know what to say to comfort him.

"I don't have a lot of options left." He picks up the phone and he's chatting away in Russian. You go to make a cup of coffee, there's nothing else that you can do.

The coffee is long cold when he hangs up the phone, his face neutral and you're about to rush in with a hug when he smiles. It's been so long since you've seen him happy and smiling.

"Good news?"

"I've got a seat in LMP1."


	129. Mericsson - November 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fanni <3

Marcus looked down at his wrist, it was the fourteenth of November, again. He wondered what his soulmate was doing, where they were, and what on earth they were talking about when they met that their first words to him would be simply - November 14th

 

Roberto had never quite understood why peoples' first words were so random, often leaving people unsure if they were soulmates or not. His own mark said 'it's you' which was so vague that there were already several people that could be his soulmate based on that alone. But he had a better idea, he was just going to say the date to everyone that he met, and that way he would know if they were his soulmate or not.

 

A couple of years passed, and this year Marcus was no longer worrying about if he would meet his soulmate this year. He was focused on winning the Macau grand prix, he knew it was a long shot, there were so many good drivers taking part, but at least it stopped him wondering about where they were. He was eighteen, he had plenty of time to find his soulmate.

Marcus was sitting at the back of his garage, he'd said goodnight to his little brothers and he was putting the phone away when one of the other racers wandered up to him. He had a big smile and his thick brown hair bounced as he walked.

"November fourteenth."

Marcus' mouth hung open, and he pulled back the sleeve of his race suit to show him his tattoo. "It's you."

"Roberto." He held out his wrist, and Marcus traced his fingers over the words.

"Marcus." He shuffled over so that Roberto could sit down.

Marcus leant in for a kiss, and it was worth the wait.


	130. Pyriil - Mellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fanni <3

Pyry was pacing around the room, wondering when Dany would be finished with the media. He'd seen clips of it already, and he was now even more worried about Dany than before.

Dany wandered in, collapsing face down on the bed.

"I'm ready for my holiday."

"How can you be so calm about it all?"

"I'm going to go and get drunk, spend a day hungover and regretting it, and then I'm going to train really hard so I can come back and show everyone that I deserve a seat."

Pyry cuddled in next to him. "Sounds like a plan."


	131. Tatiana - Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

Tatiana was driving back to parc fermé when she realised that she had done it, she had scored her first points in GP3. Her helmet hid her smile, and once she was stopped, she rushed over to hug her sister.

But her sister wasn't the only one waiting to congratulate her, Claire and Susie were waiting to congratulate her.

"Nice race," Susie said, beaming with pride.

"Good job today." Claire looked equally impressed, and Tatiana blushed.

"That was just the start." Tatiana smiled, she was going to make sure that it wasn't the only point that she scored in GP3. 


	132. Dan^2 - Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

"I want to love you," Dan said, "but I don't know how."

Dany shook his head. "You're old enough to know that love isn't a magic bullet, it can't fix what's wrong."

"But…" Dan stepped closer, but Dany backed away.

"If you wanted to support me, you should have, rather than make excuses about how you couldn't."

"But…"

"Save your excuses for someone who cares." Dany packed up the last of his things, he owned so little, and he headed for his car.

He drove through the night, heading for the one person who would understand. His best friend, Carlos.


	133. Bi - The OT4

Marcus sat in a paddling pool filled with ice cold water, it was the perfect escape from the harsh Singapore heat.

Until Jo, Kevin and Stoffel decided to join him.

"This feels amazing," Kevin said, and Marcus splashed him.

They were sitting quietly, but then Jo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stoffel asked, glancing at the others.

Jo smiled as he shuffled closer. "Four bi guys sitting in a paddling pool, what are the odds?"

"You're all bi?" Stoffel raised an eyebrow. "But you've never dated a guy?"

Jo looked at Stoffel. "I've never dated anyone, but I'm still bi."


	134. Stoffin - Waiting

Kevin was waiting for Stoffel after the Amber Lounge fashion show. He'd already seen the pictures of him in the suit but he couldn't wait to see him out of it.

They'd only been dating for a couple of weeks, but Kevin knew it was serious.

Stoffel looked stunning, and Kevin dragged him into his room, their lips crashing together as he went in for a kiss.

But then he felt Stoffel tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

Kevin tried not to think the worst, and failed.

"I'm bi."

Kevin smiled in relief. "I love you."


	135. Dany/Carlos & Nico H - Apology

Dany and Carlos had watched the replay of the race, and they felt bad for Nico. It was just unfortunate, but they still felt like they should apologise.

Nico seemed calm about the whole thing, although neither of them had ever known him to be angry off the track.

"We're sorry."

"It's just racing." Nico shrugged, motioning for them to take a seat.

"We can make it up to you, take you shopping for some better clothes." Dany smiled, as Nico howled with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"You only have two shirts."

"Yes, but at least they're tasteful."


	136. Marc/Dani - Birthday

Dani opened the door to see Marc standing there holding a box. "Happy Birthday."

"New boots?" Dani joked, laughing as he let Marc in.

"Nope, guess again." Marc smiled, biting on his lip as he held the box out.

Dani took it from him, and it was surprisingly light.

Marc burst out laughing, so loud that it rang in his ears.

Dani opened the box, blinking a few times as he tried to work out if it was some sort of joke, before holding it upside down to check that it was really empty.

Marc sat it on the floor, taking Dani's hand as he stepped up onto it. "You said that you wanted to be tall."

Dani smiled, and Marc stood on his tiptoes for a kiss.

"How does it feel?" Marc smiled, resting his heels back on the ground.

Dani felt amazing, but it was strange to see Marc from a different angle, his big brown eyes staring up at him as the sunlight shone through them, making them seem like he had a fire burning in his soul. Dani gave Marc a kiss on the forehead, stroking a strand of hair back into place.

"I love you."


	137. Jorcus - Point

"My boyfriend scored points," Marcus said, leaning in for a kiss, the taste of beer still on Jo's lips.

"Point, singular." Jo stuck his tongue out, and Marcus took it as an invitation for another kiss.

"I'll have to find a way to reward you." Marcus started sloppily kissing his way down Jo's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Jo was stroking his hair, his free hand reaching out to hold Marcus' as he worked his way lower.

Marcus was still for a minute, and Jo thought that he was catching his breath, but then he heard a snore.


	138. Marcus - Unlucky

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, as Marcus threw what looked like salt over Romain.

"Nothing…" Marcus laughed and Jo scrunched up his face, looking confused, although that wasn't much of a change from his usual face.

 

A few weeks passed...

"Can you explain this recent run of bad luck?" Ted asked, as Romain shrugged.

Neither of them saw Marcus smirking in the background, but Jo did.

"What have you done to Romain?" Jo asked, staring at Marcus until he answered.

"It's just a little bad luck curse, it'll lift when he apologises."

"He's set to be cursed forever then."


	139. Marcus - ChickenMan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Victoria <3

Marcus was cycling when he hit a chicken – but it was no ordinary chicken. It was radioactive.

The next morning he woke up with a fever, sweat clinging to his body. It wasn't until he saw his reflection that he realised what was wrong.

He had wings.

Marcus let out squawk of fright, touching the wings to see if it was some sort of cruel joke.

He wiggled his wings, wondering how he was going to hide them in his race suit.

Rushing to the track he realised he had another superpower – speed.

That was going to come in handy.


	140. Jorcus - Supper Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quentin <3

Jo woke up to see that his film had ended, and there was no sign of Marcus. He wandered through to the bath to see Marcus in his otter form, floating in the bath as he slept.

Marcus was always adorable when asleep, but in his otter form, clutching his favourite stone, he was just the cutest.

Jo headed to the fridge, to fetch a few chunks of fish that Marcus had left for supper.

The squeak of joy as Jo returned made him smile, and he slipped into the bath, feeding Marcus from his hand as he splashed about.


	141. Marvin - London Eye

"It'll be fun," Kevin said, grinning as he used his best puppy eyes.

Marcus looked up at the giant Ferris wheel, towering over London, and he felt dizzy just from the sight of it. He was fine driving at three hundred kilometres per hour, but there was something about the thought of going on the ride that he found unsettling.

"I promise to hold your hand for the entire time."

Marcus nodded as they got on to the ride, and once they were moving, Kevin leant over for a kiss, intertwining their fingers as London shrunk beneath them.

"It's beautiful."


	142. Joniil - First Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :)

Jo was watching Dany chat to Max, and the other Red Bull guys. He looked so happy, and Jo felt his stomach twist.

He'd liked talking to Dany, but now that things had settled down, he wasn't sure if Dany wanted to talk to him anymore. Jo knew that he should just go up and say hi, but he was scared of what Dany might say.

*

"Congrats on your point."

Jo looked up to see Dany standing there, and he smiled when Dany sat down next to him.

"Want to celebrate?"

Jo smiled, and Dany leant in for a kiss.


	143. Dany - Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Victoria :D

Dany was sitting in the drivers' briefing when Alex appeared holding a large bag. He was hoping that it would be cakes, although it was unlikely, but it was more plausible than what Alex actually took out.

Knitting needles and wool.

"There's been a lot of swearing on the radio," Alex said, "And I think some of you need to relax."

Dany laughed, but his smile faded when he saw Alex walking towards him.

"This is for you."

Dany looked at the needles, along with a ball of blue and purple swirled wool.

"For me?"

Dany did not feel relaxed.


	144. Marcus, Kevin, & Felix - Confused

"Hi, Kevin?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry, Marcus, right?"

"No."

There was silence and Felix looked at the man, he was starting think he should write his name on his racesuit. "I'm Felix." The interviewer shook his hand before turning to look at Marcus.

"So you must be Kevin?"

Kevin laughed as Marcus scrunched up his face, unsure of whether to laugh or groan.

"I'm Kevin," Felix said, having snuck round to stand on the other side of Marcus.

Kevin winked at him, and put his hand out for the interviewer. "I'm Marcus."

The three of them laughed, leaving the interviewer confused.


	145. Dany - Neutral

Dany fell through the portal into another universe, blinking until his vision was clear. He saw another version of himself sitting on the sofa, reading a book as though it was a common occurrence to have a visitor from another universe.

"Would you like a coffee?" Stoffel asked, appearing from the kitchen. He looked at Dany before looking back at his alternate. "Would they like a coffee?"

_They? It's just me? Maybe it's like Finnish? Only one set of pronouns for everyone does make things easier._

Alt-Dany nodded, and Dany did the same. "Come, sit, tell me about your universe."


	146. Nivin - Anniversary

Nico looked at the wedding certificate and it took him a minute to realise what was wrong.

"Is our anniversary really the twenty-sixth?" Nico watched Kevin scrunch up his face in confusion. "I thought it was the twentieth?"

"Me too?" Kevin stroked his beard, and Nico went to look for the photo album.

"We moved it to the twentieth because your gran was ill-"

"But then your sister couldn't make it."

"So we moved it again, and the venue wasn't available so we settled for the twenty-sixth."

"Oh god, we've been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for nine years."


	147. Pascal - Vet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writtenfripperies :)

Pascal loved being a vet, but there was an occupational hazard.

He was walking a great Dane, she'd been the runt of the litter, and with her breed faults, it was hard to find a home for her. So, he'd brought her home.

That night he lay out on his bed, waiting for the dog to settle next to him as seven bunnies all jostled for his attention, chewing the corner of his book. They were siblings, and he was keeping them until he found new homes for them.

He slept with a smile, surrounded by his furry friends.


	148. Dany & Carlos - Hoodie

Dany had waited, and waited, but there was no sign of his luggage. The airline had apologised, but it didn't change the fact that he had to go shopping for new clothes.

He went round several stores in the shopping mall, but none of the hoodies were quite right. The sleeves weren't long enough, or they didn't feel soft and fuzzy like his favourite hoodie did.

In the end he admitted defeat, heading towards the track and his media obligations, and he hoped that he was sufficiently well-dressed in the clothes that he was wearing.

By the end of the day, Dany was tired and cold, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball.

Carlos was next to him as they waited for the taxi. Dany tried not to shiver with the cold, but he failed.

"How are you cold?" Carlos teased. "You're Russian."

"I lost my hoodie."

"Here, have this one." Carlos slinked out of his hoodie, and Dany could feel the warmth radiating from it.

"Thank you."

Dany snuggled in, Carlos' familiar scent wrapped around him as he felt the soft, fuzzy hoodie brush against his skin. 

It was perfect because it was his best friend's.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
